rune craft the legend of toonspider rewrite
by toonash667
Summary: legends told of a battle that was about to rage there stand three heroes two of them were from a world made of blocks and one was from a world were there was lot of blood shed well these heroes rise to save there friends or die this is RUNECRAFT THE LEGEND OF TOONSPIDER (rewrite) ON HOLD ONTELL I FINSH THE NINJA OF VARROCK
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok I just had my eyes open from the king of games 1001 what he told me to do is make my chapters long and my A/N short from this point on the rewrite of runecraft the legend of toonspider is a go

Chapter one a mod of the legends

One day in the world of mine craft Steve just have a mod that will take him to a new world so Steve got the portal made and said "OK all I have to do is lit the portal with a tinderbox (1) and go into the portal to a new world" when the portal is lit Steve gasped when he saw the portal so with his diamond armor and sword and a crafting table he went in.

Toonspider was in his bank to get his stuff then he felt that something or someone is coming then he saw a portal and a man with diamond armor and a sword what shocked toonspider the most when he sees a crafting table with his black armor and sword and shield he went to the man and said "how did you get here" then the man said "it is rude to ask that" then toonspider said "I am sorry I just never seen some one with such weird armor and sword before my name is Seth Akaman and I have a nickname to I am called 'toonspider'" "well thanks for that and my name is Steve I came from the world called minecraft" said Steve as he looked at Seth and with a smirk he said "do you believe in legends there Seth" Seth nodded his head and said "yes I do" then Steve walked to the portal and said "well Seth Akaman have you got your stuff ready I am about to show you a world that is not like all others just come with me and I well show you my world minecraft then both Steve and Seth Akaman went to the portal and went to minecraft then in the god wars dungeon one god is about to make his move "he he he soon all of the glundorings and minecraftens will fall to there knees and shake with fear for I zamork shale rule both worlds I need herobrine that I took over when he first came here"

A/N I hope that this is all right thekingofgames1001 this is sort of baste on your fan fic but all of the rune scape is my idea for this so you have the joy of that I gave you a spot in my wall of fame downside I am in a library T.T


	2. Ch2 a new day in a new world

A/N ok now that I have chapter one done still I am not happy about said chapter

Now on to the next one I don't own runescape or minecraft

Chapter two the first day in a new world

When Steve and Seth got out of the portal Seth sees a world that is made of blocks he

Looked at his hands and see that he too is blockish in form that spooked him and Steve put

His hand on Seth's shoulder and said, "Sorry I forgot to tell you that your body changes

When you are here" with that in mind Seth went to his pack to check it.

When Steve is walking to a tree he wounded how he got the rune portal mod 'how did I

Got the mod that made me to meet Seth' with his thinking getting him no were he soon

Sees a tree and went to work. back with Seth he had finished checking his pack he was

Happy he got his pack on and is looking for Steve he looks at the sky and he sees that the

Sun is setting he got concerned about bad things happing in the night with his black

Sword out he went to look for Steve Seth in a world were things are blocks and the night

Holds unknown dangers he looks over his shoulders to see if there are some one is out to

Harm him. The cost is clear he walked some more he froze when he saw an arrow went

By his head and hit a tree. Steve swore under his breath for not keeping the time " great I

Forgot a clock" with a stack of sixty-four wooden planks he ran to find Seth and fast.

Seth has his sword and shield out and fighting a skeleton then he remembers that he can

Use runes magic to fight then with a fire rune and a mind rune he used a fire blast (1) To

Win the fight. Steve saw the blast of fire he ran to it when he got there he sees Seth with a

Sword and shield out and sees bones and arrows on the ground Steve said, "I am sorry

Seth I really am" Seth waved off Steve apology and said, "it is ok Steve I now know that

There are bad things in the night here so no harm ok" that made Steve happy to know that

Seth is all right now with some wooden planks Steve went to work to make a shelter for

Both him and Seth in a shelter save from mobs as Steve told Seth now sitting on the floor

Steve is talking to Seth about this world "now Seth as I told you the mob that you fought

Is a skeleton that shoots arrows like this the one I have here and there are passive mobs

Like sheep, cows, pigs, and spiders" then Seth said " uh Steve you said spiders are

Passive but I saw one that was coming after me when I was outside" then Steve chucked

And said, " Like I said before Seth spiders are passive in the day and at night there are a

Pest" then Seth jumped when a zombie is at the door banging the door then Steve sided

And said "sorry Seth I knew I forgot about that now lets see if I have some wool" going

Checking his pack Steve thanks some one for the backpack mod then he got some wool

And wooden planks and he got out a crafting table and made two beds one for him and

The other one for Seth when Seth got the bed he put the bed on the ground and went to

Sleep when Steve and Seth got up hostile mobs were on fire from the sun Steve got his

Bed Seth gave a confused look then Steve said " you have to hit the bed so you can get

It" then Seth is hitting his bed and the bed is on the ground Seth walked up to it and the

Bed is in his pack then Steve said "ok say Seth do you know about 'mods'" he used air

Quotes for the word mods then Seth said, "no what is mods" Steve began to tell Seth

About how mods work "so how a mods work some one some were makes a mod and

Some how gives us the mod to use"


	3. Chapter 3 the runeportal gone haywirept1

A/N hey guys sorry about not updating at all I hope that I well get things worked out soon (like getting my laptop)

Chapter three the rune portal gone haywire Pt1

after Steve had talked about mods Seth is wondering how

did Steve get the rune portal mod to get here and who gave

Steve it then Seth got a bad felling that the said portal is

going to be a pain in the but then Seth sees some thing

from his world a imp then Seth has a bad felling at the

Sight of a imp then Steve ran to Seth and said " say Seth

do you about a mod that brought you here" then Seth

looked at Steve and said " let me guess monsters from my

world is coming here and some thing or some one is going

to fight us" then Steve open his mouth and then closed it

And Steve brought Seth to the place were a rune portal is

set up and Seth said "great just great now monsters from

my world is going to be here all because of a mod that is out of date I mean come on" then both Seth and Steve

heard some laughing then said "my my looks like I have

found the pain that my master's side" then Steve knew

who it was "h-h-herobrine" then Seth got his sword out and

is ready to fight "I don't know who you are if you know me

I think it is time to fight" said Seth as he looks at herobrine

Then herobrine said " ah Seth 'Toonspider' akaman my

Master knows all about you and he is the one that maid the

rune portal go haywire I think you should know him Seth"

that maid Seth go wide eyed and yelled " ZAMORAK"

Then herobrine got out his diamond sword out and with

Seth's black sword the two start a deadly dance with

swords with a swing of the diamond sword herobrine attack

Seth then Seth blocks the swing then with a spin he thrust

his sword at hero brine's head then herobrine ducked and

slashed Seth's front and then it is over all to fast

Seth was wide eyed and fell on the ground gasping for air

Steve got mad and said "herobrine why did you do that to

Him" herobrine looked at Steve and said " my master

Zamorak told me to stop him and I will have to kill you if

you get in my way" with that herobrine went in thin air

Steve got to Seth and said "are you ok" after Seth got air

back in his lungs he said "who was that guy" Steve looked

Down with sad look in his eyes and said "that guy is

Herobrine I thought he was gone when a portal opened and

he went in" then Seth said "when I was gasping for air I

heard him said 'Zamorak' that god is evil and he will stop

at nothing to rule the world but now he knows about this

world and I have to stop Zamorak before it is to late"

A/N be back for part two were Seth tells Steve all about Zamorak from his world


	4. Chapter 4 the runeportal gone haywirept2

Chapter 4 rune portal gone haywire part 2

When Steve heard that Seth was going to stop Zamorak

One thing is on Steve's mind who is this Zamorak guy

And how did herobrine fit in all of this mayhem then

Steve sees Seth grip the hilt of his sword and said, "Dang I thought that

Zamorak was gone in the first age in the god wars but why"

Then Steve said "Seth can you tell me about this Zamorak guy"

Then Seth looked down and said, " I don't know much about him I just heard

Legends of him and the god wars that took place in the first age"

Steve nodded and said, " If he is powerful we need some stuff from your world

I know of some one that has went to your world in the first age" then Seth said

"You know of some one that was in the god war in the first age"

Steve said, "yes I know were he lives it is about five minecraft days from here give or

Take some mobs and monsters from your world"

So with that in mind Seth and Steve went out to find some one that was in the god war of

The first age of runeworld but herobrine and Zamorak are watching the heroes from afar

"Soon my powers well be at full power and I well rule the worlds"

" Master Zamorak I have some news a descend of the man that stopped you in the first

Age is in this world with Steve my brother"

Then the portal of the rune world is letting all the monsters from Seth's world in to

Steve's world then the sky became dark and the fight of the worlds is about to begin

In their travels Seth said, "I have a bad felling about this we need to find this person"

Then they found a house in the jungle Steve said, "Hey Seth there it is the house I knew

It is in the jungle I hope he is in a good mood right now"

When Seth and Steve got to the iron door Seth knock on it and said

"Is some one here me and my friend need to talk"

Then they heard some one walking to the door and muttering to him self

Then he used a lever to open the iron door and he said, "May I help you guys"

Then Steve said "may we come in there is something I need to talk to you about"

Steve took a deep breath and said "your part in the god war in my friend's world in the

First age" the old man eyes widen and said, " how did you know about that day in the

First age .

age


	5. Chapter five the past of Seth and a girl

Chapter five the past of Seth and a girlfriend

When Seth and Steve are in the house with the old man the said old man said

"so Steve what brings you and your friend here to my home" Steve looked at Seth and then said

"my friend Seth is here from a rune portal that I have made and then monsters from his world

Is coming in here" the old man said "I see well let me tell you about the world were Seth came

from" then Seth said "how did you know my name old man" the old man looked at Seth and said

"just like your father all ways demanding never thinking you are just like him and as well as your

mother as well" then Seth said "I never known my mom and dad I wonder if they left me and why "

The old man eyes soften and said " is that true am I right Seth akaman " Seth nodded and Steve

Looked at them and thought to him self " if I were in Seth's shoes I will be in this spot"

Then the old man said "I have known you father and mother when they were young when the god

War of the first age they fought hard and after the god war they loved each other want to have a

son when said son was born they need a name so I gave them my name as you know my name is

Seth akaman so they carry on my name and you two my and your name has meaning to those who

say it " now the named Seth akaman looked at Seth akaman and smiled the young Seth said "why

did you gave my mom and dad your name for me" the old Seth akaman said " they liked the name I

Guess" young Seth went to the window and said "thanks now I know they loved me "

Then a girl saw the two Seth's and looked at the younger one she said "he is the one" then the rain start

to fall she cussed when the rain drop land on her " stupid life why did the nether elders banished me

From the nether I am a blaze for crying out loud" as she still watching the younger Seth and said "at

lest the humans are not after me" she shivered back in the house the young Seth said " I saw a girl in

the rain" then he ran out of the house and Steve and the old Seth yelled out but young Seth was out of

the house to find the blaze looking girl when the two saw one other Seth said "are you ok miss"

The blaze girl looked at him she said "…" then Seth took out a cape and give it to her and said " you need it so take it" in her mind she is thinking

'he gave me his cape and how he knew that I was cold and he is cute maybe

I should tell him about my life in the nether I hope he likes me'

When she was thinking she took the cape and put it over her shoulders and

Seth sat down next to her and said " my name is Seth akaman I am not

from here I am from a world that has monsters and stuff" when she heard

him she blushed and said "that is a nice name Seth my name is blazelet as

My name implies I am a blaze from the nether" she said with sad eyes as

She looks down Seth felt the saddens coming from her he know that he

has to be next to her when she is sad what shocked Seth most is what she

said next " I was banished from the nether from the elders from the nether"

Then Seth with fire in his eyes said "don't be sad blazelet I know what I

have to do I well make a nether portal to the nether find the elders that had

banished you and make them see the bad chose they did and you well be

happy to be home with a mom and dad" now Seth looked up at the sky

And start to cry then blazelet saw Seth crying not for her but for the pain

The sadness in his heart from not having a mom to say "hi" or a dad to

look up to then she did something she never thought she did she hugged

him Seth on the other hand looked down to see blazelet hugging him with

tears in his eyes he hugged her back and said "t-thanks f-for t-that" she

Smiled as she is rubbing his back she saw two figures in the dark she

smiled as she know that two were his friends she keep rubbing his back

When Seth stopped crying he said "sorry I never meet my mom or dad they died when I was born so I grew up with a foster mother when I was

Thirteen my foster mom died then I was alone then for the next few days I

Ran from the death of my foster mom then I was older to start my life as a

knight of varrock to look around to help me forget about the death of my

foster mother" then blazelet was crying she never ad herd this before then

he said "I never told Steve or my namesake this" then blazelet stopped

hugging him with tears in her eyes she looked Seth in the eyes Seth

blushed beat red with her staring in his eyes blazelet want to help Seth out

and share his pain then she stopped starring at him and she lean in close

and kissed him then Seth knew she want to help him and he lean in for him

to kiss her back then as Steve and old Seth went to the tree with the blaze

they were wide eyed as they saw and heard all of what Seth said then back

to the couple sitting under a tree Seth and blazelet stopped kissing when

they heard Steve and Seth's namesake came to the said tree and Steve said

" Seth are you ok you were gone a long time now so I and Seth came here"

Then the old Seth saw the blaze girl and smirked as he thought

'dang the nether elders why have you giving my godson a nice one from

the clan and I think it is time for me to tell him that I am his godfather'

As Seth helped blazelet up she fell warm when she is in his arms she

never want to leave her boy friend she thought

'he is nice I never thought I will fall in love with him but why is he going

to make a nether portal to confront the elders I hope he is not going to do

It I like it here to be with him' then Seth's namesake said " Seth akaman I

have to tell you that I am your god fathe…" there was a rumbling when a

Nether portal in front of the group and blazelet gasped when she sees who

it was "he he so the nether elders went with the plan I put in there heads

And here I will kill her and take the blood of a blaze girl to my master that

Has cursed the rune portal to stay open" then Seth saw who it was he

gritted his teeth and said "you I thought you were dead from the last time

we fought DARKTOONSPIDER" the now named dark Toonspider

chuckled and said well if it is Toonspider or should I say Seth

akaman" then Seth got his sword out and so did dark Seth and the two

went to fight then some one said "dark Seth now is not the time to fight

yet" now Steve know who voice it is "herobrine my brother" as herobrine

is in front of the two akamans dark Seth said "you are lucky Seth I will

have killed you in front of the girl there but my master has other plans for

you Steve, the old man that has our name the next time we meet it well be

on the field of battle" as herobrine and dark Seth left Seth yelled out "THE

NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU WILL DIE SO HELP ME LORD I WELL

KILL YOU AND YOUR MASTER" blazelet was holding on to Seth as he yelled out to the skies then Seth and blazelet went with Steve and the old

Seth back to old Seth's home were they all sleped .


	6. Ch6 the rare day of no mobs

**chapter 6 the rare day of no mobs**

when Seth got up he remembers the events of yesterday and he sees blazelet sleeping in a bed that Steve had made for her it was early in the morning and he sees Seth sitting on a chair enjoying the quiet mornings before something is going to be bad. then the young Seth looked out the window and said "good morning Seth" the old Seth remembered the events of yesterday and said "morning Seth say is there something that you need to talk about" young Seth waved off the elder akaman and said "nothing that comes to mind". back in the room were Seth left blazelet had got up and went down the stairs and sees the two akamans and smiled and went to the table and looked at the young akaman and then something that shocked her when young Seth said "something is not right" then blazelet said "what do you mean" "there are no mobs right now" with that Seth went out of the door then Steve got to the table and said "where's Seth" blazelet looked out of the window and said " there is no mobs right now so he went out" then Steve got the idea and looked on the floor and said "do you think that something is going to happen" then the elder akaman said "if i know Seth he is going to do something that he need to do he is like his father" outside of the house Seth was walking in one way to who knows where then he starts to remember the times when he is in varrock and mostly about his foster mom death and how he meet jack the knight of varrock

**(flashback)**

a thirteen year old teen was running in the rain his hair wet eyes bloodshot red and tear stains on his face and cheeks after his foster mother's death he was heartbroken and he never trust anyone he ran as fast as he can then he fell on the wet ground sobbing his tears mixed with the rain water so no trace of his pain is left then he heard someone talking to him "are you sad" asked a knight from a castle he ran past in varrock the teen said "my foster mom died and i was helpless" then the knight said "my sister died a long time ago and to this day my heart is still broken and i still say i was helpless and do you know what" "what" said the teen as he looked at the knight and said " i told myself that i am still here and my sister want me to live" then the teen said "my name is Seth akaman" the knight said "what a epic name my name is jack"

**(flashback end)**

**then as he stopped thinking about jack and he saw he was at the beach and smiled and said "mom dad foster mom i will get strong and fight to protect the ones i love" then a rune glowed and then a faint voice said **"**my son i know you will and stop a plague that put both worlds in danger this is worst then the god war in the first age". then he saw what hellish nightmares are made both worlds dead and all of life is void and a god and a dragon are there and a hero and a girl with a armor that is of legend and it was a losing fight then a bright light and Seth was back on the beach and gasped and felt sweat going down his face. **


	7. Ch7 the portal to the nether

chapter 7 the portal to the nether

when Seth got back to the house were they are thanks to the elder akaman Seth, Steve and blazelet left the house and went to a lava lake were Steve saw then blazelet looked at Seth and in her gut she knows that Seth akaman is helping her to get her back home in the nether with with her family but when she sees his eyes they tell a story of pain sadness loneliness and no one to look up to when he was young then she felt a pain in her heart to let him know that his friends are here. Then Seth stoped walking and took out his black sword and said "creepers and there are a lot of them" then Steve got his diamond sword out and said "what are they after Seth" then he thinks back to the place were he heard his mom's voice

(flash back)

"**my son i know you will and stop a plague that put both worlds in danger this is worst then the god war in the first age". then he saw what hellish nightmares are made both worlds dead and all of life is void and a god and a dragon are there and a hero and a girl with **armour** that is of legend and it was a losing fight then a bright light and Seth was back on the beach and gasped and felt sweat going down his face. **

** (end flash back)**

then Seth said jokingly "they may be after me"

then Steve said "Seth that is not funny right now just get ready to fight" then a voice said "so toonspider after all these years i am back to kill you and that girl you have with you" then Seth grip his black sword and said "did you made the blaze elders to kick blazelet from her home" the dark armoured man came out of the shadows and said "maybe i did" then Steve looked at the armor and then Seth's he said to him self 'that armor look like Seth's but it has an evil aura from it' then the man said "like my creeper army with this i can kill you toonspider and that girl to"

then it starts to rain and thunder and lighting all around them as Seth and his evil counterpart face off "the dark toonspider said to his creeper army "stay here if toonspider or his friends try something like ruining blow them up" then Steve came up next to Seth and with his sword and armor on and said "if you want to kill Seth here you will have to fight me as well" then blazelet sees Steve and Seth are going to fight dark toonspider she never felt so scared in her life that and a huge creeper army

toonspider and Steve vs Darktoonspider

as the rain and the thunder continued toonspider watched dark toonspider to see if he made the first move Steve on the other hand is wisely using the time before the fight to go over his gear once he is done he grip his diamond sword and thanks to the shield mod and the back items mod he is ready then they fell a wind blow by then the three of them went in with swords raised high as Steve went in high toonspider went in low dark toonspider just stand there with his sword in the air and watched the two swords men he lowered his dark light and steeped back the high low plan failed then dark toonspider got out some runes start to cast a dark fire blast rune spell then toonspider growled and ran in to stop dark toonspider before he use the rune spell then dark toonspider smiled and said "got you now toonspider" as dark toonspider had cast the dark fire blast rune spell at toonspider Steve went behind dark toonspider and swung his sword at dark toonspider's back angry he faced Steve swung his dark light and Steve's head but Steve raised his shield and block the swing and toonspider used a fire blast of his own and it worked after the battle dark toonspider is gasping for air as to Seth and Steve dark toonspider said "if you want to go to the nether i am afraid you are to late" with that dark toonspider faded away in to the shadows and the rain stoped and so to the thunder and lighting then Steve got a bad felling about what happen in the nether the creeper army disappeared blazelet ran to Seth and starts to cry then Steve said to both Seth and blazelet "i am going to build a portal to the nether something is not right and what dark toonspider said made me had a bad felling" so Steve went to work on building a portal to the nether in the meantime Seth got to talk to blazelet Seth looked at blazelet and said "are you ok blazelet" she looked at him and wipe the tears away and said "yes i am Seth just what that guy said is it true" Seth looked at Steve who is working on the portal said "i don't know when Steve is done the three of us well go to the nether to find out" when Steve is done on the nether portal he called Seth and blazelet over "hey Seth and blazelet i am done" then both Seth and blazelet went to the unlit portal and nodded and Steve got out flint and steel and lit the portal Steve, Seth and blazelet went to the nether when they got to the nether the most horrific site they have seen Steve got mad at what dark toonspider had done Seth was shocked to see that blazelet is the only one here of her kind and blazelet she dropped to the ground and cried Seth was there to help her Steve went deep into the nether to look for some that is alive to tell what happened here when he walked to a huge nether castle that had the flags of blazes on it so Steve went in and saw more death of the blazes and walked some more when he saw a door that was ajar so with a diamond sword in hand he open the door and sees blazelet's mother he ran and said "are you ok" she weakly looked up and said "the elders were in a trance that set this off" Steve saw blood on the ground from blazelet's mother he said "so dark toonspider did this he had killed a family after he brainwashed the blaze elders what is your sick game dark toonspider" in the fit of rage a runeic sword glowed a crimson red then Steve sees a red glow and sees a sword in the air that has a pattern of a blaze rod for the handle and the blade it self was sharp to cut down armor then Steve got the sword and heard a voice that spoke to him "are you Steve of the overworld"

"yes i am" said Steve the sword said "i know this day will come the end of things we know it there is a legend that says that an evil god from rune world will take over both worlds thanks to the to the power of the ender dragon" then Steve gasped and said "that why i have seen more endermen lately" the sword said "i need to find the one who can weld me and the reason i can talk to you is that you were in a fit of rage when you have seen the mess that dark toonspider left" Steve nodded and left with the sword with him to find Seth and blazelet to tell what he had seen in the shadows herobrine smirked as he sees his brother walking away and disappeared


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the threat of rune word pt one

as Seth blazelet and Steve left the nether Seth knows something is bothering her so he said to blazelet "are you all right you are quite when we left the nether is it has to do with your mother passing away i know how that fells" then she stopped and looked at him and gave him a smile then Seth has his black sword out and ran leaving Steve and blazelet behind then they both ran after Seth when they got up to Seth he saw a rune portal and he know something was not right so he ran in the portal and so did Steve and blazelet when they got to were Seth is he saw creepers undead zombies and herobrine then something has to be done then he felt something coming he rolled on the ground to find herobrine and a

Zamorak believer and dark toonspider as dark toonspider had killed a guard with his dark sword then the Zamorak believer said "we have some unwanted pests master Zamorak will not be happy" dark toonspider nodded and said "we need to find the dang spell book to bring both worlds together so master Zamorak can use his god power and the ender dragon's to" when blazelet and Steve got to Seth they saw herobrine dark toonspider and a Zamorak believer Steve glared at dark toonspider as he griped his sword and blazelet was scared then someone cane and looked at the heroes and the bad guys then he said "so where is toonspider i know he is here" Steve saw that the guy was wearing the same armour that Seth is wearing then Seth heard a voice he never forget then he ran to the gang to see a Friend from his past "jack is that you" then jack saw Seth and said "why isn't Seth akaman how are you doing over the past years" Seth shrugged his shoulders then dark toonspider got mad and said "herobrine i need you to find the book that this castle has in it and i don't care if you kill the king to get it" then Jack Seth and Steve got there swords out to get ready to fight then they heard a screech and looked up to see a dragon then Steve gasped and said "is that the enderdragon?" then the Zamorak follower grind and said "no that dragon is darktoonspider`s doing do you see what is in the sky" then they saw a portal that looked like a cross of a nether portal and a rune portal "we need the book that will let us bring both worlds together so master Zamorak will take over both worlds and also use the power to command all endermens by becoming one with the enderdragon" then in the castle herobrine is looking for the book that will let them merge both worlds together in the throne room the king had feared that evil will plague the kingdom of gildor so he sat and unknown to him some one is looking for the book in the library then one of the guards said "why did the king asked us to look after the library in the first place" when the guard looked to his partner he saw is a weird sword and the blood of his partner on the sword and when he was about to reach his sword herobrine had killed him so he can get the book "so the book that darktoonspider talked about i just need to get it" then herobrine got the book and teleported back to darktoonspider herobrine got back to darktoonspider he handed the book to darktoonspider then darktoonspider said "well looked like we have the book then we will make this world and the world of blocks as one so our master well rule" then Seth ran at darktoonspider and swing his sword and darktoonspider ducked and swing his sword and then in the moment Blazelet saw what happened and then time slowed down as Seth was struck by the sword from darktoonspider and she ran to Seth as he was on the ground then Jack and Steve came to see herobrine and darktoonspider and the Zamorak follower leave then Seth got up and said "we need to get that book back and if we don't bad things will happen and for one i don't need that right now" then jack said "we need to talk to the king and see what he has to say on this if the threat is real we need to get ready for it looks like i well stick around then" with the king Seth, Jack went to the king to tell him about what just happened "so what will we do" said the king as he looked out of the window

"i need to get more kings in on this they need to know what has transpired here and to see if the threat of Zamorak is real or not" Seth and Jack bowed and left when they were out Seth said "'the threat of Zamorak is real or not' come on i knew that Zamorak is real so is darktoonspider and herobrine and if what darktoonspider said is true then we will be in a war with the enderman and a powered up rune god with said enderdragon's power" then Jack said "your right but they have last seen Zamorak in the god wars in the first age" "i know that Jack but how can we all stop a war from happening if we don't know what is in the book that herobrine stole" as Jack and Seth walked to Steve and Blazelet then she said "well Seth and um sorry we have not been told your name" then Seth sweat drooped and said "sorry Steve, Blazelet this is jack the black knight of varrock and the one who found me when my foster mother died when i was a teenager" jack said "oh so you are the people that Seth hangs out with" then it was night time and the gang need to find a place to stay so Seth said "why not we all stay at my place tonight so in the morning when we are up and ready we are going to find Zamorak and his lackeys and to stop the war before it starts say Steve did you bring your stuff in your backpack" then Steve said "why yes i did it is a good thing i did" Jack eyes went wide as he saw a bed and some junk falling out and Seth said "ok Jack this house is big and it has lots of room so fell free the same goes with you guys to" so they all went to the rooms and went to sleep but there are two people that are up in one room Seth was up and in the room next to him Blazelet was up as well then she heard a door open and closed so she opened her door and went out of her room that was next to Seth and she saw Seth up and about in the night she went to him and said "Seth you are up can you tell me" then Seth smiled and said "it was the king said that got me up right now and herobrine and you"


End file.
